


An Afternoon When

by Katherine



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Kushiel's Scion - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M, Set during Kushiel's Scion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an afternoon when Imriel arrived at Erytheia's atelier to see only the apprentice Silvio who, with a grin twitching around his bad teeth, said "The patron is not coming here today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon When

**Author's Note:**

> "In the afternoons, I went to sit for Erytheia of Thrasos, where I was a paid model until Claudia arrived." ( _Kushiel's Scion_ Chapter Forty)

There was an afternoon when Imriel arrived at Erytheia's atelier to see only the apprentice Silvio who, with a grin twitching around his bad teeth, said "The patron is not coming here today."

As he began to strip Imriel felt the dip of anxiety. Had Claudia gained knowledge with too much import? Or were mere journeymen in the Unseen Guild, as in some others, easily removed from their place?

Yet the artist Erytheia came in looking serene, stating merely, "Today we have more time in which you sit for me."

Imriel took his accustomed pose on the chair where the purple cloth was laid ready. He draped this in the way Erytheia had first chosen. Impersonally, she twitched two or three folds to different patterns over Imriel's thigh. Then placed the vine wreath, green and fresh this time, on his hair. Imriel reached for the bunch of grapes to hold.

The grapes were, of course, fresh every day. The day before Claudia had fed each grape from the bunch to him, laughing. There were times with her when Imriel felt she saw him as amusingly young. Thinking of that now, Imriel resolved that when next he saw her in their secretive hour together, he would touch her in such ways that she would forget his younger years. He would do such considered things as to leave her gasping, without enough breath to laugh easily at him.


End file.
